


Все ненавидят Лео (шоты)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, сет шотов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi & Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	1. Кун

– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробурчал сквозь зубы Кун, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться задницей на газоне. – Бля, как теперь бегать-то.

– Я предлагал – давай подождем до конца сборов. – Лео, уже начавший разминку, смотрел из-под отросших волос обиженно и виновато. – Говорил же.

– А тогда ты говорил – нормально, терпимо, думал, будет больнее. – Кун потянулся к щиколотке и зашипел.

Вообще-то, вчера ночью, когда Лео взял его в первый раз, было и вправду терпимо. Больно, да – чувствуя, как гладкая смазанная головка проникает внутрь, до предела растягивая мышцы, Кун готов был поклясться, что совершенно обычный средний член Лео, который он много раз видел, трогал и брал в рот, увеличился в размерах как минимум вдвое. Но боль была вполне переносимой. И сама мысль о том, что они делают, взгляд Лео – смесь желания и беспокойства, сбившееся дыхание, когда он изо всех сил старался двигаться осторожно – все это стоило того, чтобы немного потерпеть.

Сам Лео тогда, полгода назад, нервничал гораздо сильнее. Синяки от пальцев там, где он вцепился Куну в плечо, не сходили еще долго. Но на следующий день он был в порядке и не жаловался, только почему-то ужасно покраснел, когда выполз наконец из душа на кухню и уселся за стол. Теперь Кун хорошо понимал почему: стоило сесть, и тело немедленно и очень ярко напоминало обо всем, что произошло ночью. И если сидеть на кухне с такими ощущениями было бы вполне сносно, то сидеть на газоне и делать упражнения – не очень.

Но кто бы знал-то. Лео тогда быстро перестал нервничать, краснеть и начал получать удовольствие, да так, что становилось завидно. Поэтому, когда в первую ночь на сборах он облапал Куна за задницу, а потом недвусмысленно погладил пальцами между ягодиц, Кун ни секунды не сомневался и к предложению чуть-чуть пождать не прислушался. А зря, понял он, с тоской глядя, как сокомандники разбились на пары и помогают друг другу делать растяжку.

– Твою ж мать. Никогда больше на это не соглашусь, – прошептал он и, поймав расстроенный взгляд Лео, неуверенно добавил: – Ну, по крайней мере, до конца сборов.


	2. Луис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Я тебя ненавижу! – Луис ржал, закрыв лицо руками. – Я ж теперь на вас в раздевалке смотреть не смогу.

– Блядь. Я не знаю, как это получилось. – Лео тоже закрыл лицо, правда при этом не смеялся. Ну, почти.

Выходные в доме у Жерара, семья которого укатила в Колумбию, удались. В определенном смысле, даже слишком.

Ожидая, когда Луис и Неймар привезут мясо для барбекю, Лео и Жери случайно вспомнили академию, слишком глубоко погрузились в воспоминания и потеряли счет времени. Поэтому к моменту, когда те вернулись, член Лео почти до основания погрузился в рот Жерара, а сам Жерар где-то потерял трусы.

– Ну, не то чтобы я не знал... – Луис вытирал слезы. – Но это было внезапно. Особенно Жери. В смысле, и так видно, что у него дубина здоровая, но я не представлял, что оно настолько прямо… эээ…

– Прямо гордость Каталонии, стоящей перед лицом захватчиков, – пробурчал Лео, и оба снова заржали.

– А где Ней? – Лео поднял брошенные пакеты с продуктами и водрузил на стол. – Надеюсь, мы не слишком его шокировали.

– Видно, решил дать вам привести себя в божеский вид. Жери за ним пошел. – Луис беззаботно махнул рукой. – Вряд ли его можно шокировать вашей, хм, ностальгией. Или даже гордостью Каталонии.


	3. Неймар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Чего ты хочешь? Хочешь Золотой мяч? Я помогу тебе его получить.

Неймар сглатывает комок в горле и глубоко дышит, пытаясь остановить подступающие слезы.

В отличие от других людей, он знает, что Лео Месси прекрасно умеет смотреть собеседнику в глаза, умеет уверенно говорить и убеждать. В последние месяцы он вообще очень многое знает о Лео Месси – в отличие от других людей, которые знали это давным-давно, но почему-то не считали нужным поделиться.

Он даже не может сказать, что ранило его сильнее. То, что ему никто не сказал, а он сам не понял? Ведь даже Луис как-то оказался в курсе разнообразных предпочтений Лео – хотя в команде появился на год позже и сам был гетеросексуален до мозга костей.

Но скорее, обидно было то, что с ним, Неймаром, играли, дружили, даже любили – и обошли именно тем вниманием, которого он так хотел, но считал невозможным. Пока не зашел в гостиную дома Пике, едва не врезавшись в спину застывшего в дверях Луиса.

Сейчас, когда Лео стоит перед ним, глядя прямо в глаза, больше всего на свете Неймару хочется честно ответить, чего он на самом деле хочет. Но время для этого упущено. 

Он не может быть другом, как прежде, – он никогда не хотел быть просто другом. Не может быть любовником, потому что… да потому что, если бы это было возможно, за столько лет все бы уже случилось. А скоро не сможет быть даже партнером по команде – договоренности уже не отменить, и потом, это единственный, пусть призрачный, шанс достичь чего-то самому, заставить посмотреть на себя другими глазами, и тогда, может быть, когда-нибудь…

– Я никуда не собираюсь. – Он старается, чтобы голос звучал естественно. – Были переговоры, предлагали очень много, обещали выплатить отступные. Но я решил, что оно того не стоит.

Ночью, закрыв глаза и двигая рукой по члену, он вспоминает улыбку Лео, крепкие объятия и прикосновение губ к щеке.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – выдыхает Неймар, и ненависть накрывает его с головой.


	4. Антуан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Как у тебя хватает нервов это читать? – поморщился Лео, зацепив краем глаза новостной сайт на экране планшета. – Что пишут, кстати?

– Научился дистанцироваться. Искренне плевать на их мнение. – Антуан усмехнулся. – Пишут, что я тебя ненавижу. Хотя нет, подожди, я тебе завидую. А вот ты меня ненавидишь.

– Да ладно? – Лео тихо фыркнул. – Вот спасибо, буду знать, как это теперь называется.

Антуан запустил руку под простыню, желая лично убедиться в силе направленной на него ненависти.

– А еще ты перетягиваешь игру на себя и не даешь мне раскрыть свой потенциал.

– Врут все! Я даю, – возмутился Лео и в доказательство шире раздвинул ноги. – И вообще, я сплю спокойно и ничего не перетягиваю.

– Предлагаешь им рассказать? – Ловкие пальцы оставили член, проявлявший уже заметные признаки ненависти, приласкали яйца и скользнули дальше, поглаживая сжатые мышцы. Лео, всегда млевший от этой нехитрой ласки, прикрыл глаза. – А то я уже задолбался в сотый раз говорить, что мы пьем мате в раздевалке. По-моему, журналисты сами уже считают это эвфемизмом.

Лео, не открывая глаз, усмехнулся.

– Херовый эвфемизм. Чаще всего я пил мате с Луисом, а вот с ним-то мы и не трахались.

Антуан отодвинул подальше телефон. Потом отодвинул простыню.

– Херовый, – согласился он, сползая ниже. – Ни в чем нельзя верить желтой прессе. Даже в эвфемизмах.


	5. Жерар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Леееееео... – Загребущие руки, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку, сграбастали его на самом выходе из раздевалки. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Судя по тону Жерара и по тому, что в раздевалке больше никого не было, он имел в виду вовсе не стартовый состав на игру.

– О чем рассказать? – Лео вяло дернулся, больше для порядка: выкрутиться из объятий Жери было нереально. Кажется, у него вместо рук были щупальца. Да и не только вместо рук.

– Ну, хотя бы о том, почему не далее как неделю назад наш милый Гриззи крыл меня на поле аргентинскими хуями. – Ладонь Жерара скользнула ниже и в качестве иллюстрации сжала через джинсы вполне аргентинский хуй Лео. – Для него-то испанский неродной, он разницы не видит. А я вот знаю одного человека из Росарио, который любит грязно ругаться в постели.

Лео почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Не говори хуйни, при чем здесь я? – Он старался говорить спокойно и убедительно, хотя рука Жарара, да и собственный член, все еще аргентинский, но уже не такой равнодушный этому не способствовали. – Может, от Чоло нахватался. Наверняка он материт их, как привык.

– Нахватался и полтора года молчал? А теперь вдруг вспомнил? Лео, у тебя уши красные. – Жерар наклонился и прикоснулся губами к уже и правда покрасневшему уху. – Я тысячу лет тебя знаю и знаю, что ты врешь.

Лео раздраженно засопел: врать в самом деле было бесполезно, да, в общем, и незачем.

– Ну а тебе-то что? Скажи еще, что ревнуешь.

– Упаси господи. Я ревную только Шак. А тебя полностью одобряю: он прямо ожил в последнее время. Не могли трахнуться пораньше? Может, мы бы в прошлом году Ла Лигу взяли.

Лео задохнулся от возмущения и еще немного – от того, что творила рука Жери у него в трусах. Когда ему успели расстегнуть штаны, он не отследил.

– Ты не охуел? Значит, причина в том, что я не ебу всю команду? Не хочешь объяснить это руководству?

Жерар гнусно заржал.

– Ну уж нет. С такой концепцией я сам пойду на выборы. Думаю, я не только стану президентом, но и повышу привлекательность клуба для игроков. Если пообещаю им такую интеграцию в команду. Представь, если бы у нас были Мартинес, Холанд… Левандовский.

Ответом ему был поток грязных аргентинских ругательств.

_* Знающие испанский говорят, что во время перепалки на поле в матче с ПСЖ Гризманн действительно употреблял аргентинские ругательства.;_


	6. Криштиану

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Гребаная пандемия, – услышал Лео сквозь стук сердца в ушах. – Даже не помню, сколько мы не трахались.

Криштиану лежал сверху, все еще не выйдя из его тела, тяжелый, горячий, дышал ему в ухо, и это было офигенно приятно.

– Это потому, что ты не приехал на мое награждение…

– Ты мне теперь до смерти этого не забудешь?

– …и я все еще не получил свой ужин…

– О, господи.

– …даже после Камп Ноу.

– Я не мог остаться: у нас протокол! Черт, и почему тебя все считают милым и скромным? Ты самый злопамятный засранец на свете. И вообще, ты заигрывал с Джиджи.

– По крайней мере, он нам не забивал.

– Потому что он вратарь!

– Опять оправдания.

– Иди в жопу. – Криштиану тихо ржал, уткнувшись ему в волосы.

– Обязательно, но чуть попозже. Мы с тобой уже не в том возрасте, мне нужно время.

– Я тебя ненавижу!..

– Я знаю. – Лео довольно улыбнулся и обнял его, проводя руками по влажной широкой спине, вспоминая такие знакомые, чуть подзабытые ощущения. – Я тебя тоже. Это все знают.


End file.
